powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Zedd's Monster Heads
Lord Zedd's Monster Heads: The Greatest Villains of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was an exclusive video release related to Power Rangers. Synopsis Lord Zedd obseves a Halloween party on Earth that the rangers are attending, and he seems impressed. Goldar suggests sending the Putties down, but Zedd turns around in anger; no, they will not be attacking the rangers today. They will give them a break from fighting evil for now, and let the humans of Earth have some peace for once. Instead, they will be having their own Halloween party, and there is no one better to do so than a Master of Evil such as himself. Previously destroyed monsters are recreated to serve as the guests for the party. Everyone has a good time, finally enjoying a day were they weren't dealt a defeat by the Power Rangers. Fireworks go off outside the palace (which defies the laws of physics as there is no air in space), bringing the story to an end and closing it on a high note. Cast *Austin St. John/Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) (archive footage only) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) (archive footage only) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) (archive footage only) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) (archive footage only) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) (archive footage only) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) (archive footage only) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger II) (archive footage only) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger II) (archive footage only) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger II) (archive footage only) *Machiko Soga/Barbara Goodson/Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (archive footage only) *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd & Finster (voice) (archive footage only) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (archive footage only) *Michael Sorich as Squatt, Silver Horns, Terror Toad, & Pumpkin Rapper (voice) (archive footage only) *Dave Mallow as Baboo & Grumble Bee (voice) (archive footage only) *Mike Reynolds as Key Monster (voice) (archive footage only) *Richard Cansino as Eye Guy (voice) (archive footage only) *Tom Wyner as Knasty Knight & Doomstone (voice) (archive footage only) *Steve Kramer as Robogoat (voice) (archive footage only) *Bob Papenbrook as Saliguana (voice) (archive footage only) *Richard Epcar as Primator, Rhinoblaster & Invenusable Flytrap (voice) (archive footage only) *Scott Page-Pagter as Peckster (voice) (archive footage only) Notes *While there's new dialgoue for Zedd and Goldar, the present day scenes consist purely of stock footage. Examples of such include the footage of the party and fireworks from The Wedding being used as the Halloween Party, or the beginning of the special using footage of Zedd's appearance in the palace from The Mutiny. Also Michael Sorich provides grunting and small lines for Goldar in the present day footage, while Kerrigan Mahan's Goldar lines are purely from recycled audio clips from Zedd's Monster Mash, The Power Transfer, and The Wedding. *The following battles against the Rangers mentioned include: **Zedd's Monster Mash **Happy Birthday, Zack **I, Eye Guy **The Wedding **Power Ranger Punks **The Power Transfer Error *Knasty Knight, Eye Guy, and Terror Toad's episodes aired long before Lord Zedd first appeared, so it was strange that Zedd asked Finster to recreate them, as he most likely wouldn't know of their existance. See Also *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live *Alpha's Magical Christmas *The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid *Zeo Serial *Power Rangers Funniest Moments *The Lost Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Special Category:Home Media Category:Halloween Specials